


Short story chapter 512

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers of Fairy Tail's chapter 512, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 512

Suddenly, the room was set on fire.

 

\- What’s happening? - asked Lucy.

\- Heat… Fire… It’s all he needs… - said someone.

\- Who are you? -  asked Happy to the man who was at the door. That man had some scars in his face and red hair.

\- Igneel, the fire dragon. Natsu’s adoptive father.


End file.
